Orgie der Gewalt
"Orgie der Gewalt" ist die vierte Episode der ersten Staffel von Being Human und die vierte Episode der Serie. Kurzinhalt Der nächste Vollmond steht kurz bevor. Josh sucht fieberhaft nach einem menschenleeren Waldstück, um sich unbemerkt verwandeln zu können. Als er am nächsten Morgen aufwacht, bemerkt er, dass ihn ein Mann beobachtet. Der Mann namens Ray kennt sein Geheimnis. Als er Josh zur Rede stellt, leugnet er zunächst alles. Ray ist auch ein Werwolf und möchte mit ihm zusammen durch die Wälder jagen. Zunächst lehnt Josh noch dankend ab. Zu groß erscheinen ihm die Unterschiede zwischen ihm und Ray. Unterdessen nimmt Rebecca wieder Kontakt zu Aidan auf. Sie möchte nicht noch mehr Menschen töten und hofft, dass Aidan ihr helfen kann, ihre Gier nach dem menschlichen Blut zu unterdrücken. Er erklärt sich bereit, ihr zu helfen. Doch auch Aidan zeigt Schwäche: Rebecca und er verbringen eine "blutige" Nacht miteinander... Handlung thumb|left|200px Josh läuft durch den Wald und sucht nervös nach einem sicheren Platz, um sich zu verwandeln, doch, dass gestaltet sich schwierig, denn er Wald ist voll von Menschen. Aidan befindet sich hingegen in der Stadt in einer Buchhandlung und flirtet mit der Verkäuferin, die nicht abgeneigt scheint. Nachdem alle anderen Kunden gegangen sind, legt Aidan das Buch auf den Verkaufstresen und berührt dabei ihren Hand. Als sie daraufhin die Tür abschließt, um mit ihm ungestört zu sein, ist dieser bereits verschwunden. In der Zwischenzeit ist Sally bei Danny in der Wohnung und beobachtet, wie sich ihr Verlobter und ihre Freundin Bridget näher kommen und sogar küssen. thumb|200px Am nächsten Morgrn erwacht Josh nackt im Wald, als er plötzlich bemerkt, dass er von einem Mann beobachtet wird, der ihm einen Rucksack mit Kleidung zuwirft. Ray, so der Name des Mannes, gibt sich als Werwolf zu erkennen und will ihm helfen. Josh, der anfangs abstreitet ein Werwolf zu sein, nimmt zwar seine Kleidung an, verschwindet dann aber schnellst möglich nach Hause. Ray läuft ihm hinterher und will ihm klar machen, dass er ihm vertrauen kann und die beiden auf sich aufpassen könnten. thumb|left|200px Josh geht sofort nach Hause und erzählt Aidan von seiner Begegnung mit Ray und dass dieser ihn schon seit längerer Zeit beobachtet. Er ist mit der Situation überfordert, hatte er doch endlich gehofft, einen Weg gefunden zu haben, den Werwolf so weit wie möglich aus seinem Leben zu verbannen. Bevor sie das Gespräch vertiefen können, taucht Sally völlig frustriert bei ihnen auf und erzählt genervt von der Beziehung zwischen Danny und Bridget. thumb|200px Im Krankenhaus will Josh gerade einen Patienten übergeben, als er mit der zuständigen Krankenschwester Nora aneinander gerät, die sich aufgrund seiner Naivität über ihn Lustig macht. Auf seinem Rückweg ist er überrascht, als er Ray mit Aidan sprechen sieht. Aidan nimmt Josh beiseite und spricht ihn ins Gewissen, dass ihn die Unterdrückung seiner Werwolfseite innerlich zerstört und es besser wäre mit Ray darüber zu sprechen. Josh lenkt ein und bietet Ray an, mit ihm einen Kaffee zu trinken. Nach Feierabend trifft Aidan in einer Seitengasse auf Rebecca, die ihn verzweifelt um Hilfe bittet. Der Rausch ihrer Verwandlung ist verflogen und Rebecca wird nun von ihren Taten verfolgt. Sie will von Bishop los kommen und wie Aidan auf Menschenblut verzichten. Sie appeliert an Aidans Mitgefühl und die Schuld, die er an ihrer Verwandlung trägt. Trotz anfänglicher Skepsis willigt Aidan ein. thumb|left|200px Danny und Bridget bereiten ein gemeinsames Abendessen vor und werden dabei von Sally beobachtet. Bridget ist bemüht Danny zu gefallen, was Sally regelrecht zum Wahnsinn treibt. Bevor beide sich jedoch näher kommen wird Sally so wütend, dass sie es schafft ein Weinglas zu zerstören. Beim einsammeln der Scherben nähern sich beide für einen Kuss und Sally schreit aus Verzweiflung darüber Bridget an, die ihre Verbitterung zu spüren scheint und Abstand von Danny nimmt. Sie hat das Gefühl von Sally beobachtet zu werden und verlässt die Wohnung. thumb|200px Josh und Ray gehen am nächsten Tag in den Wald und beide sprechen über ihr Leben als Werwölfe. Ray erklärt ihm, dass heute seine Ausbildung beginnt und es zwei wichtige Regeln für Werwölfe gibt, die er befolgen muss. Die erste Regel besagt, dass niemand verletzt oder verwandelt wird, die zweite, dass Werwölfe sich von Vampiren fernhalten, aber in der Hinsicht hat Josh bereits versagt. Josh sagt ihm, dass Aidan kein Monster ist, sondern sein Freund, was Ray nicht glauben kann. Dann erreichen beide eine abgeschiedene alte Waldhütte, die Ray nutzen will, um Josh das wichtigste beizubringen. In der Hütte lagert er Sache, die er für eine sichere und sanfte Verwandlung benötigt. Ray zeigt Josh ein Hüftsteak, mit dem er vor der Verwandlung die Waldhütte umkreist, um dem Wolf eine Duftfährte zu hinterlassen, dem er die Nacht über folgt und nicht herumstreunt. thumb|left|200px Derweil wartet Rebecca in einem Hotelzimmer ungeduldig auf Aidan, der ihr eine Blutkonserve vorbeibringt. Rebecca stürzt sich sofort darauf, kann den Geschmack aber nicht ertragen und wirft die Konserve gegen die Wand. Aidan will eine neue holen, aber Rebecca hält ihn auf und bittet ihn darum zu bleiben und stattdessen von ihm zu trinken. Aidan gibt seinem Verlangen nach und trinkt ebenfalls von Rebecca und liegen am Schluss halbnackt und blutverschmiert im Badezimmer. Aidan zeigt Reue und erklärt ihr, dass soetwas nie wieder passieren darf, da ihr Verlangen nach Blut dadurch nur noch stärker wird. Rebecca ist unzufrieden mit dieser Antwort und kann nicht verstehen, warum er so leben will, weil er eindeutig ihr Blut will. Aidan kann ihr nicht wiederstehen und trinkt erneut von ihr. thumb|200px Sally ist im Wohnzimmer mit Ray, dem sie von ihren Erlebnissen der letzten Nacht berichtet und wie es es geschafft hat Bridget und Danny zu stören. Aidan betritt das Haus und ist nicht davon begeistert Ray wiedersehen, vor allem, weil Ray sofort auffällt, das Aidan mit jemanden zusammen war. Josh bietet Ray etwas zu essen an und schlägt Aidan vor, dass er bei ihnen einzieht. Aidan äußert seine Bedenken, doch gegen Josh und Sally, der Ray geholfen hat, kommt er nicht an. thumb|left|200px Der folgende Monat verläuft, für alle drei Mitbewohner, in ungewöhnlichen Bahnen. Sally beobachtet weiterhin Bridget, die Blumen an ihrem Grab niederlegt und sich soweit wie möglich von Danny fernhält, obwohl dieser ihr Nachrichten schreibt. Aidan und Rebecca geben ihrem Blutdurst weiterhin nach, trinken und schlafen miteinander. Allerdings sind Sally und Aidan zunehmend genervt von ihrem neuen Mitbewohner Ray, der Josh sein gesamtes Wissen vermittelt. thumb|200px Am Abend vor dem nächsten Vollmond spielen Ray und Josh in einer Bar Billard. Ray erklärt ihm die Besonderheit dieser Nacht, wenn der Wolf bereits erwacht und das der Sex in dieser Zeit der Wahnsinn ist, doch Josh macht sich sorgen, dass er dabei jemanden verletzten könnte. Ray baggert die Kellnerin, die von seiner offensiven Art fasziniert ist und ihm ihre Nummer gibt. Josh ist beeindruckt von Rays Vorgehen und er nutzt die Gelegenheit, um ihn nocheinmal die Feindschaft zwischen Vampiren und Werwölfen klar zu machen. Josh steht weiterhin zu Aidan, der anders ist, und Ray muss es vorerst akzeptieren. thumb|left|200px Aidan kommt ausgehungert nach Hause und sucht seine Kosnerven im Kühlschrank, als Ray vorbeischaut und erklärt, das Blut in den Abfluss gegossen zu haben. Aidan erkennt, dass Ray aufgrund des nahenden Vollmonds übermütig wird und verlangt, dass er danach verschwindet. Ray ist da anderer Meinung und glaubt fest daran, dass er und Josh zusammen gehören. Aidan wird wütend und Ray will, dass er auf ihn los geht, damit Josh sieht, das er genauso ein blutsaugender Abschaum ist, wie die anderen. Ray kommt noch mal davon. thumb|200px Am nächsten Tag kann Aidan seinen Drang nach Blut nur noch schwer kontrollieren. Jeder Mensch in der Kantine ist ein potentielles Opfer, deren Puls er laut und deutlich schlagen hört. Gemeinsam mit Josh steht er in der Warteschlange mit Nora und Josh deutet an, dass er sich zurückhalten soll, weswegen Aidan einen Platz am Ende der Schlange einnimmt. Josh versucht die Flirttipps, die er bei Ray abgeschaut hat, bei Nora anzuwenden und lädt sie zu einem Date ein. Nora scheint zuerst angetan von seinem Vorschlag und fragt was danach passieren wird, woraufhin Josh ihr sagt, dass beide im Bett landen werden. Aidan der die Katastrophe bereits kommen sieht, kann nicht mehr verhindern, dass Josh von Nora eine Abfuhr bekommt und damit droht, beim nächsten Mal, wenn er sie anspricht, der Personalabteilung des Krankenhauses zu melden. Aidan fragt Josh, was in ihn gefahren ist, worauf Josh gereizt reagiert und ihn einfach stehen lässt. thumb|left|200px Sally sitzt depremiert vor dem Kamin und denkt nach, als Aidan nach Hause kommt. Sie fragt ihn, ob sie eklig ist, weil sie ihre übersinnlichen Kräfte dafür einsetzt, um Bridget und Danny voneinander fernzuhalten. Aidan erklärt ihr, dass jeder die Chance auf ein normales Leben verdient hat und beide durch die Liebe an sie verbunden werden. Sally hört auf Aidans Rat und geht zu Bridget, der sie unter der Dusche zu verstehen gibt, dass es in Ordnung ist, wenn sie mit Danny zusammen sein will. Bridget spürt ihre Anwesenheit. thumb|200px Unterdessen sitzen Aidan und Rebecca in einem Restaurant und versuchen etwas "normales" zu essen, doch können sie sich nur auf das pulsierende Blut der Gäste konzentrieren. Sie können es kaum noch aushalten und verlassen fluchtartig das Restaurant, um in einer Seitengasse rumzuknutschen. Ein Angestellter des Restaurants kommt aus dem Hinterausgang und überrascht beide. Rebecca will sich sogleich auf ihn stürzen, kann aber noch von Aidan zurückgehalten und beide fliehen. Wieder im Hotelzimmer ist Rebecca verzweifelt, denn sie ist nicht stark genug auf Menschenblut zu verzichten. Aidan meint, dass sie keine Monster sind und er stark genug für sie beide seien wird, doch als er das Badezimmer wieder verlässt, ist Rebecca bereits verschwunden. thumb|left|200px Ray hat Josh alles beigebracht was er weiß, aber zum Abschluss hat er sich etwas ganz besonderes aufgehoben. Er führt Josh zur Bluthöhle der Vampire. Josh möchte sofort verschwinden, doch Ray hält ihn zurück, um ihn die Wahrheit über Vampire zu zeigen. Nachdem ein betrunkener Vampir das Gebäude verlässt geht Ray auf ihn zu und schlägt ihn brutal zusammen. Josh will, dass er damit aufhört, doch Ray macht ihm klar, dass es Rache ist für die Behandlung, die sie durch Vampire erleiden musste. Ehe Josh sich versieht taucht ein zweiter Vampir auf. Es ist Marcus, der Josh herausfordert und von ihm niedergeschlagen wird. thumb|200px Derweil kommt Bridget bei Danny an und küsst ihn leidenschaftlich zur Begrüßung, nachdem dieser die Tür geöffnet hat. Sie erklärt ihm, dass jetzt alles gut ist, denn Sally hat zur ihr gesprochen und ihr zu verstehen gegeben, dass beide zusammen sein können. Danny ist die Sache nicht geheuer und er betritt noch am selben Abend das Miethaus, um dort Sally zu kontaktieren. Allerdings beobachtet sie ihn nur und gibt sich nicht zu erkennen. thumb|left|200px Ray und Josh haben die Begegnung mit den Vampiren unbeschadet überstanden und erreichen wieder das Haus. Ray ist noch völlig euphorisch über ihren Sieg, aber Josh ist verwirrt und verängstigt, wegen seinem Verhalten. Ray drückt ihm ein Bier in die Hand und spricht ihm ins Gewissen, dass beide das Richtige getan haben. Er erklärt Josh, dass er etwas in seinen Augen gesehen hat, Freude darüber, dass er die Vampire, wie der Wolf, zerfetzt hat. Voice-Over Besetzung :Siehe auch: Orgie der Gewalt (Besetzung) Hauptbesetzung * Sam Witwer ... Aidan * Meaghan Rath ... Sally * Sam Huntington ... Josh Nebenbesetzung * Sarah Allen ... Rebecca * Gianpaolo Venuta ... Danny * Kristen Hager ... Nora * Vincent Leclerc ... Marcus * Angela Galuppo ... Bridget Gastbesetzung * Andreas Apergis ... Ray * Dalia Marom ... Kellnerin * Maisie Chen ... Buchhändlerin * Jamie Del Aguila ... Bedienungshilfe * Sébastien Rouleau ... Betrunkener Vampir * Kyle Robert ... Teenager #1 * Emilia Charron ... Teenager #2 Schauplatz Hauptschauplatz * Reihenhaus ** Wohnzimmer ** Küche * Suffolk County Hospital ** Flur ** Kantine Nebenschauplatz * Motelzimmer #1 u. #2 * Bridgets Wohnung * Dannys Wohnung * Restaurant * Waldstück ** Waldhütte * Bluthöhle * Friedhof * Bar Soundtrack :Siehe auch: Orgie der Gewalt (Soundtrack) * Seven Or Eight Days von Adrian Glynn * Who You Gonna Run To? von Solid Gold * Tainted Love von Mojohands & Esben Just * You Don’t Just Want To Break Me (You Want To Tear Me Apart) von Hawksley Workman * City von Sunfields * Turn Around von Justin Rutledge & Carina Round * Wolves and Werewolves von The Pack A.D. Galerie 104OrgiederGewalt1.jpg 104OrgiederGewalt2.jpg 104OrgiederGewalt3.jpg 104OrgiederGewalt4.jpg 104OrgiederGewalt5.jpg 104OrgiederGewalt6.jpg|Führt ein ganz besonderes Leben: Josh (Sam Huntington) ... 104OrgiederGewalt7.jpg|Während seiner letzten Verwandlung wird Josh (Sam Huntington) von einem Fremden verfolgt. Es handelt sich dabei ebenfalls um einen Werwolf, der ihm helfen will ... 104OrgiederGewalt8.jpg|Führt ein ganz besonderes Leben: Josh (Sam Huntington) ... 104OrgiederGewalt9.jpg|Möchte Josh helfen, doch meint er es wirklich gut mit ihm? Werwolf Ray (Andreas Apergis) ... Siehe auch Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Episoden Staffel 1